1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing an input unit to a rear part of the mobile terminal.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In order to implement the complicated functions of the multimedia device, various kinds of new attempts are applied in aspect of hardware and/or software. For instance, a user interface environment for enabling a user to search or select functions conveniently and easily is currently provided.
On the other hand, as a mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging for representing user's personality, the demands for various design shapes of mobile terminals are rising. The design shape includes structural modification and improvement for enabling a user to use a mobile terminal more conveniently. As one of the structural modifications and improvements, a manipulating unit can be considered.
However, a manipulating unit provided separately from a touchscreen may degrade slim shape and simple design of a terminal. And, the manipulating unit causes a problem that a display region is decreased by the manipulating unit provided to a lateral side of the terminal. Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, an inputting method using a new structure can be taken into consideration.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.